Caleidoscopio
by Anieh07
Summary: Sé la Guardiana de la Nube de Varia decían, será bueno para tí decían. Creo que todos ellos olvidaron la parte de salud mental al mandarme con estos desquiciados. De no ser porque estoy obligada de una manera muy...ugh de solo recordarlo me vuelven los espasmos de dolor. Maldito sádico y estorcionador Reborn. Bel x Chiara (OC) x Fran
1. ¿Día rutinario?

Sé la Guardiana de la Nube de Varia decían, será bueno para tí decían.

Creo que todos ellos olvidaron la parte de salud mental al mandarme con estos  
desquiciados.

Así es damas y caballeros, estoy quejandome de mi trabajo.  
De no ser porque estoy obligada de una manera muy...ugh de solo recordarlo  
me vuelven los espasmos de dolor. Maldito sádico y estorcionador Reborn. Si no  
fueran por sus amenazas ya hubiera renunciado.

En fin, en mis unicos momentos de calma me digno a escribir mi día a día con  
esta familia de asesinos subnormales.

Espero que al menos ustedes lo disfruten, Y no Bel, no eres el protagonista, ni lo  
serás ¡Así que deja de insistir!.

Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece a mi, sino a Akira Amano. Yo uso sus  
increibles creaciones para darle rienda suelta a mi desquiciada imaginación  
que pide y exije expresarse.

Es un Belphegor x OC y tal vez, solo tal vez, meta algo con Fran. Es que no  
puedo evitar amar los triángulos amorosos...por más raros que sean estos.

Advertencias: Leer bajo tu propio riesgo.

Un nuevo día empezaba con la salida del hermoso y cálido sol de verano,  
contando hoy, ya serían 8 años los que habían pasado desde que me uní a este  
grupo de asesinos de Vongola, aquí en la bellisima Italia.

Por desgracia para mí, ya que todos los días eran la misma historia...

Levantarme con los gritos de Squalo, desayunar y almorzar entre peleas de Bel  
y el resto. Hacer una que otra misión encomendada por Xanxus (que hasta  
podían consistir en conseguirle el licor de mejor calidad), volver a la mansión  
a cenar y luego tal vez con algo de suerte ir a tomar algo fuera.

Pero como les iba diciendo ...3...2...1..

¡VOOOOOOIII! ¿Cuánto más piensas dormir, mujer? -Gritaba mi Capitán Squalo  
tras abrir de una patada la puerta de mi habitación, solo Dios sabe como  
es que todavía no se rompe después de tantos golpazos.- ¡No quiero vagos en  
mi escuadrón! -Exclamaba molesto y creo que algo frustrado también, de  
alguna forma lo compadesco por tener que ponernos en ordén a todos  
nosotros. Digo..a ellos, yo estoy bien así (?)-

Y como todas las mañanas me tapaba las orejas con la blanca almohada  
de plumas, para evitar perder la audición.

Aún así, podía escuchar todo el ajetreo de la cocina y los grititos de Lussuria  
para que Belphegor y Fran no se peleen por la abundante comida.- Por dios,  
recién son las siete de la mañana ¡Encima es domingo! ¿Para que queres que  
me levante tan temprano, eh, eh? -Respondía tan gentilmente como podía,  
aunque mi rostro era otra cosa. Completamente seria y con la mirada afilada  
sobre el pelilargo que ni se inmutaba, acostumbrado a que yo diga siempre las  
mismas palabras pero con diferente día.-

¡PARA TRABAJAR! ¡TRA-BA-JAR! Tsk, que para eso te pagamos. -Terminaba  
por rechistar mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba dejando la puerta bien  
abierta, sabiendo que así me levantaría e iría a desayunar con el resto de los  
guardianes. Pero no sin antes dejar su ultima frase matadora.- Si no estas en  
15 minutos en la cocina, olvidate del desayuno.

Maldito desgraciado. -Murmuraba a regañadientes mientras me levantaba y me  
cambiaba así nomás y con la puerta abierta. Los años me enseñaron que con  
ellos, por más precavida que fuera...si querían verme en paños menores (ropa  
interior) lo lograrían por más candados que tuviera la puerta.- Claro, como él  
tiene ese sedoso pelo lacio ni le importa los demás (oseasé yo) que tenemos  
rulos cual caniche y tardamos media hora en arreglarlo para que no quede como  
peluca de payaso...

Y sí, me descargaba hablando sola. Tanto tiempo con ellos terminó por  
afectarme...sigh, antes era una persona normalita.

En exactos quince minutos ya estaba en la puerta de la cocina, con mi pelo  
castaño bastante pasable atado en una coleta baja y de costado...solo así podía  
domarlo en tan poco tiempo.

¿Squalo otra vez te molestó, Hachi?-Preguntaba en tono preocupado la "mamá"  
de todos nosotros, poniendo en la mesa té y galletitas para mi persona; que en  
cuestión de segundos ya estaba sentada y mordisqueandolas. Gracias al cielo  
por poner a Lussuria como guardián del Sol aquí ¡Realmente lo era!, siempre  
preocupandose y haciendonos comida.-

Sí, es un... -Cabe mencionar que sí bien yo no era una persona muy "bien  
hablada" que digamos, le tenía mi "respeto" a mis superiores. Squalo en este  
caso que estaba entrando a la cocina con cara de cansansio y muerto de  
hambre.- Capitán ejemplar que no cambiaría por nada ni nadie del mundo  
mundial Luss. -

Finalmente le dedicaba una brillante sonrisa de negocios a mi superior mientras  
a este se le escapaba un ligero sonrojo y a Bel casi se atragantaba con una  
galleta por mi elocuencia.-

Ushishishishi... plebeya ¿No dijiste ayer que era un maldito desgraciado de  
cuarta con complejo de hermafrodita.? -Entonaba con esa vocecita que te saca  
de quicio y más por delatarte.

Pude sentir un aura tiburonesca asesina completamente dirigida hacia mi  
inocente persona, que empezaba a jugar nerviosa con la manija de la taza de té.-  
Ehm...

Se equivoca, Bel-sempai. Ese insulto fue dirijido hacia usted por tirarnos tantos  
cuchillos. Tsk, los viejos si que tienen perdida de memoria. -Añadía  
interrumpiendome con su monotona voz, el ilusionista al cual estaba apunto de  
hacerle un monumento en oro puro por salvarme el pellejo.  
Aunque me dió mala espina que me ayudase porque sí, asentí con tal  
de terminar mi comida en relativa paz, pues Squalo parecía haberselo creido al  
seguir con su comida como si nada y el príncipe... el principito...

Oh por Dios. Ese desgraciado estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja enseñandome  
todos y cada uno de sus perfectos y blanquesinos dientes.- Ah, tienes razón  
rana...pero por corregirme...-En ese momento el rubio le lanzó un par de  
cuchillos directo al sombrero del guardián de la Niebla para volver su mirada o  
mejor dicho su cabeza hacia mi.

Oh, podia leer como me sobornaba en silencio. Normalmente él diría algo como  
"Callate rana, un príncipe nunca se equivoca", pero no. Hasta había aceptado  
que el peliverde (ahora bastante confundido) tenia razon. TENÍA RAZÓN.

Creanme cuando les digo que es la primera vez que escucho a Bel admitiendo  
que se habia equivocado en algo. Por eso era el mal presentimiento, ahora  
vaya a saberse que querría este tipajo.

Inmediatamente me voltee a buscar una especie de explicación a Fran, pero el  
pobre parecía sorprendido incluso sin haber cambiado ni un milimetro su  
inexpresión habitual. Por lo que opté por aguantarme y comer en silencio, aún  
con ese malisimo sabor de boca.

...

¿QUÉ QUERES QUE YO SEA LA NOVIA DE QUIÉN? ¿¡QUÉ!? -Puedo  
afirmar con total seguridad que mis gritos se escucharon perfectamente bien en  
cada rincón de la guarida Varia.

Ahí estaba yo, después del desayuno había seguido a Belphegor hacia el jardín  
para "hablar"...es decir, para que me diga que quería a cambio de su silencio.  
Porque cuando Squalo se enojaba podía llegar a ser tan iracundo como nuestro  
querido jefecito Xanxus... y digamos que no quería que me persiguiera con  
la espada a través de toda la mansión...de nuevo.

Cuando su respuesta fue "Finge ser mi novia durante un par de meses para..."

Sí, solo me limité a escuchar esa primera parte para gritar a todo pulmón  
¡Esa era una locura extrema! Y el solo imaginarme actuando toda cariñosita con  
él...me daban escalosfríos, nauseas y demás sensaciones desagrables.

Segundos después de gritar, el rubio seguia con su sonrisa y cuchillo en mano.  
Cuchillo que ahora estaba sobre mi garganta, más exactamente sobre mi  
yugular dispuesto a cortarla. Y vaya que sabía que era muy capaz.-

Plebeya, te estoy ascendiendo por unos meses a princesa. Deberías ser más  
agradecida con la suerte que tienes al ser elegida por mi. Aunque bueno, quizá  
es porque eres la única mujer aquí. -No sé si lo dijo en tono de amenaza o qué.  
Pero me limité a oir todo bien calladita y bonita. Odio la violencia.- Y además,  
solo será hasta que...bah, no tengo porque darte ninguna explicación.

¿No crees que tengo derecho? -Me animé a responderle ni bien sentí que  
alejaba su mano y arma de mi cuello. Por precaución dí un par de pasos  
hacia atrás, aunque el muy bastardo me siguió dando unos pasos hacia adelante  
empezando un juego en el que yo retrocedía y él avanzaba.

Y como telenovela argentina, terminé contra la pared con Bel acorralandome  
con sus brazos a cada costado de mi cabeza para inmovilizarme. Admito que me  
sentí bastante intimidada, pero eso era porque mi experiencia con hombres era...  
casi nula. Y por tal motivo no pude evitar avergonzarme.-

Tecnicamente "mi principessa", me lo debes. A menos que quieras volver  
a tener esas horrendas cortaduras en tu bello cuerpo de nuevo. - Un escalosfrios  
me recorrió la espalda ante esas palabras, mis brazos inconcientemente se  
habian hecho su lugar en el pecho del Guardián de la tormenta, cuya sonrisa  
se había desvanecido para dejar lugar a una expresión seria pocas veces  
utilzadas en él.

V-vale, lo capto. Acepto, pero más te vale mantener tus... -Respondí casi de  
manera automatica, no quería volver a ser mutilada por el Capitán Squalo y  
quería salir ya mismo de esa incomoda situación.-

AH, ¡Los encontré, Squalo-sempai...pero mejor vamonos, están a punto de  
hacer bebes al aire libre! Incluso Hachi esta con sus manos en la ****** de Bel.  
Será pervertida.- Por segunda vez en el día volvía a ser interrumpida  
por la rana, pero está vez queria agarrar el monumento imaginario que le  
construí en el desayuno y clavarselo en la cabeza por tremenda idea que dijo.

Por suerte para él, Bel se me adelantó y le tiró varios cuchillos a la espalda.  
Mientras yo, evitaba a toda costa que no se me viera el tremendo sonrojo que  
se me habia formado en el rostro. Y sí, como quién no quiere la cosa me  
había inmaginado el asunto.-

Pero ese intento quedó en la nada al ir al lado de los dos guardianes y ver  
que ahí fuera estaban todos a punto de almorzar. Incluido Xanxus, todos y cada  
uno con una tremenda cara de poker.-

¡VVOOOOOIII !¿Ya van por esa parte, mocosos!? -Preguntaba el pelilargo,  
acusandonos a ambos con su espada.-

Que te importa. -Respondía el pelirubio alejando el arma del mayor de un  
manotazo mientras se ponía delante mio.-

Ya, ya, dejalos que para eso son jovenes. -Respondía Lussuria en un tonito  
picaro que me molesto bastante y creo que causo el mismo efecto en mi ahora  
pareja (falsa) que se desquitaba con Fran.-

También sentí la mirada penetrante del Jefe y la de desaprobación de Levi,  
y empecé a desear de todo corazón que la tierra me tragase, que todo fuese una  
vil pesadilla o una malisima broma de mal gusto de Bel.

Pero no, ahora también tenía que fingir ser la romantica parejita de Prince the  
Ripper delante de todo mi escuadrón o no serviría de nada.

Adiós a mi día rutinario. Y yo que tanto lo criticaba, ahora daría lo que fuera  
para tenerlo de vuelta.-

¿Y? ¿Qué tan descabellado les pareció?¿Gusta o no gusta? ¡Dejen comentarios  
al respecto!, diganme que opinan así lo voy mejorando.


	2. Recuerdos y una rana extraña

-  
Me retracto. Voy a hacer algo que dije en el capitulo anterior que era probable  
que hiciera.

Y muchas, muchisimas gracias a:

pinkus-pyon, dayana27 y a Usagi- chan por sus reviews que me animan a seguir con  
esta historia alocada. 3

Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece a mi, sino a Akira Amano. Yo uso sus  
increibles creaciones para darle rienda suelta a mi desquiciada imaginación  
que pide y exije expresarse.

Es un Belphegor x OC y tal vez, solo tal vez, meta algo con Fran. Es que no  
puedo evitar amar los triángulos amorosos...por más raros que sean estos.

Advertencias: Leer bajo tu propio riesgo.

o

o

O

... Y yo me pregunto ¿Cómo es que terminé es está situación? ¿En serio es  
esto lo que me merezco?

Dios debe de odiarme.

Es decir, estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala, frente a la televisión viendo las  
noticias del dia...hasta ahí, nada mal ¿no?  
La cuestión era que Belphegor estaba sentado al lado mío, con uno de sus  
brazos reposando comodamente sobre mi hombro (Logrando que asi no me  
escapara y me mantuviera BIEN cerca de su cuerpo) y con la otra de sus manos  
acariciandome la mejilla.

Menos mal que el resto de Varia estaba detrás de nosotros o de lo contrario  
podrían ver mi incontrolable cara de pánico.

Y la sonrisa forzada de Bel, se había convertido en cuestión de minutos en una  
de suma burla. Esas típicas de él.

Estúpido Levi, nunca me cayó bien ese bigotudo.

*FLASH BACK /jardín/*

Ya, ya, dejalos que para eso son jovenes. -Respondía Lussuria en un tonito  
picaro que me molesto bastante y creo que causo el mismo efecto en mi ahora  
pareja (falsa) que se desquitaba con Fran.-

También sentí la mirada penetrante del Jefe y la de desaprobación de Levi,  
y empecé a desear de todo corazón que la tierra me tragase, que todo fuese una  
vil pesadilla o una malisima broma de mal gusto de Bel.

Pero no, ahora también tenía que fingir ser la romantica parejita de Prince the  
Ripper delante de todo mi escuadrón o no serviría de nada.

Adiós a mi día rutinario. Y yo que tanto lo criticaba, ahora daría lo que fuera  
para tenerlo de vuelta.

-Por cierto Hachikou, ¿Desde hace cuando son novios tú y Bel? -Preguntó de  
repente y algo extrañado el Guardián del Sol, estaba segurisima que él sería el  
primero en sospechar, pues no se la cantidad de veces que he acudido a su  
consuelo para quejarme de Belphegor y Fran.-

Pues...verás...han pasado muchas cosas y Bel...él es...m-mi principe ahora.-  
Que alguien me mate. He dicho cosas cursis en mi vida, pero con esta me  
acabo de ganar el premio mayor ¡Y para mejorarlo mis traicioneras mejillas no  
paraban de arder!

Pensandolo bien, quizá eso ayudó a que a pesar de todo me creyeran. Al menos  
la mayoría de ellos, nunca se podía decir nada de Xanxus.

Oh, no tenías porque decirlo así princesa. Aunque mejor, ahora todos saben que  
eres de mi propiedad.-Comentaba despreocupadamente mi 'novio' ¿Desde  
cuando se habia convertido en tan buen actor? ¡Es como si ya tuviese todos  
los guiones preparados, frases hechas y toda la cosa!

Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que ya tienes 23 años, era hora de que tuvieras novio.  
Ya andas en edad de casarte. -Comentó como si nada Levi A. Than, si bien una  
parte de mi podía llegar a pensar que tenía razón...estaba demasiado metida en  
la otra parte que quería asesinarlo por el comentario ¡Que se tenía que meter en  
mi vida! -

Mirá quien habla... tsk -No lo pude contener, demasiadas cosas en un día como  
para dejar pasar algo más. Pude notar la risa de Bel y la contenida del tiburón.  
Además no decía nada más que la verdad ¡Todos en Varia eramos unos  
solterones!

Dejando de lado a Xanxus y a Squalo, de los cuales sospecho que tienen algo  
¡No pueden ir tantas veces a la semana a ese burdel de cuarta!

Estoy segura de que se escapan para pasar ratos a solas, si saben a lo que me  
refiero..-

Bel sempai ¿Acaso Hachi-sempai está de mal humor porque no pudo  
satisfacerla? -Esa pregunta, dejó a todos helados y a mí como una fresa.  
¿Dónde había ido a parar mi adorado Fran? -

Tú rana... -Otros tres cuchillos fueron a acabar en la cabeza del peliverde,  
mientras Lussuria fingía no haber escuchado nada al servir la mesa con más  
comida de un carrito que no había notado hasta recién.

No noté tampoco al Capitán, sino hasta que este pusó una de sus manos sobre  
mi frente. Todo había quedado rojo ante esas palabras.- ¿Estás bien?, ardes.

Ella está bien, las palabras de esa estupida rana fueron demasiado para ella.  
Yo me ocupo. -¿Por qué no podía moverme? ¿Por qué estaba tan en shock?  
Ah, cierto. No pude evitar dejar volar mi imaginación, en la que Bel y yo  
estabamos haciendo 'eso' contra la pared. El sentirme tan pervertida, me dejó  
de piedra, y también dejó que el rubio se hiciera conmigo y me sentara en la  
mesa, a su lado y frente al Jefe.-

Pero había algo aún más raro en todo esto...Belphegor parecía estar disfrutando  
de la situación. Y pensandolo bien, (todo esto mientras comía de modo  
automatico y ajena al resto de personas que me rodeaban) podía llegar a  
entender.

Son muy raras las ocasiones en las que me pongo 'colorada', 'nerviosa'. La  
mayoría de las veces por las ocurrencias del Guardían de la Niebla, pero en este  
día habia pasado demasiado y más que nada por él. Podía leer la diversión de  
su sonrisa, solo esperaba que no se le ocurriera hacer ninguna locura.

*FIN FLASH BACK /jardín/*

Que idiota fui. Esa locura la estaba viviendo actualmente, su dedito sobre mi  
mejilla, acariciandola, provocandome escalosfrios.

¿Te gusta esto, verdad? -Lo mataba, encima el desgraciado había alzado  
la voz para que el resto lo escuchara y prestara atención a mi respuesta.

Sentía una venita palpitar en mi frente, pero tomé valor y sonrei como toda  
novia enamorada. O mi idea de eso.- Me encanta Bel ¿quieres que te lo haga a  
tí?

¿Aah? -Ladeó su cabeza mientras me acomodaba uno de mis azabaches  
cabellos detrás de la oreja. Parecía estar pensando su próximo movimiento..  
cosa que yo no le dejaria.

Oh, no. Era MI hora de venganza.

Así que estiré mi mano y le "atrapé" su nariz con mis dedos, moviendo mi mano  
de un lado a otro y haciendo que con eso, él moviera su cabeza.- Sigue  
esperando, lindura.

-Bromeé mientras me ponía de pie, increiblemente el rubio me  
dejó. Al verlo más detenidamente, pude notar que estaba un poco en estado de  
shock. Quizá el tampoco se esperaba hacer ese tipo de cosas conmigo, ni  
mucho menos recibirlas. Aparte si mal no recordaba era un sentimiento mutuo el  
de extremo desagrado.-

En fin, cuestión que aproveche la oportunidad y escapé como la profesional  
italiana que era. En un dos por tres ya estaba encerrada en mi cuarto, con la  
espalda contra la puerta, dejandome caer lentamente hasta sentarme en el piso.

Moo, Chiara Occhiali, deberías pensar en frío ¿recuerdas?... -Suspiré un par  
de veces antes de juntar fuerzas y ponerme nuevamente de pie. Tal y como  
me dije a mi misma, un baño era lo que necesitaba para pensar que hacer de  
ahora en adelante.

Era una asesina de Varia, más conocida como su mascota (Sí, por eso me  
llaman "Hachikou") por tener más sentimientos que el resto. Por más asesina  
que sea.  
Fuera de eso, tenía una familia bastante ... ¡NORMAL, NORMAL!

Está bien, seré sincera. Mi padre también era un Jefe importante de la mafia.  
Y Chiara Occhiali era su adorada y querida hijita consentida, asi y toda la cosa.

Hasta el día que organizó un estupido evento de peleas en las que el ganador  
lo sucedería y se convertiría en mi esposo. ¿Adivinen quién no estaba muy  
de acuerdo con el asunto?

Así es, mi mamá. Vale, no. Yo.

Así que en secreto fui entrenando y entrenando junto a mi arma, un bastón de  
acero y finalmente el día tan esperado llegó y le pateé el trasero a todos y cada  
uno de esos tipos.

¿Genial, no? Aunque fue toda una decepción para mi familia. Tenía que ser una  
mujercita y no una marimacho. Entonces escapé hasta encontrarme con Squalo,  
él mismo me hizo la prueba para entrar a Varia.

Asesinar a un Jefe insignificante que los andaba molestando. Y como estaba tan  
desesperada, ya sin dinero ni lugar a donde ir...pues bueno, llegué a hacerlo en  
minutos, sorprendiendome a mi misma por el hecho de sentirme relativamente  
bien.-

A-atchús. -¿Eh? ¿Yo fui la que estornudó?

Increiblemente sí. El agua de la tina estaba helada, no sé cuanto tiempo pasó  
mientras recordaba el pasado. Moo, ya parezco una vieja porque de eso hace 10  
largos años en los que no se molestaron en nada en mi familia.

Me salí del baño con una bata blanca encima para secarme el cuerpo. Pero  
entonces, me encontré con una pequeña sorpresa sentada encima de mi cama.-

Fran estaba ahí, de piernas cruzadas y observandome con su mirada inalterable.  
Admitó que a veces me daban ganas de preguntarle ¿Nunca sonreís o te enojas  
o mostrás alguna expresión de vida siquiera?

¿No se cansa de tener el rostro tan quieto?

Hachi-sempai ¿De verdad está saliendo con ese principe falso? -Me observaba  
detenidamente, directamente a los ojos.

Y aunque en un principio me sonroje por la sorpresa. Luego me...decepcione  
de alguna forma ¡Vamos!, estaba con todo el cabello mojado y con solo una bata  
cubriendome ¿Qué también era de piedra?

Bueno, luego de superar mi orgullo femenino herido. Me senté frente al espejo  
y saque un cepillo para acariciarme el cabello.- Hmm ¿Tienes algún problema  
con eso? -Observé su inalterable rostro en el espejo, sin dejar de cepillarme.

La atmósfera era un tanto extraña pero no era mi culpa. Realmente no entendía  
por qué demonios había venido a hacerme tal pregunta. Bueno, calma.  
Seguro que quiere estar seguro para no caer en otra broma de Bel.-

Sempai, es injusto que respondas una pregunta con otra. Empiezo a pensar  
que fue usted la que se aprovechó del falso príncipe. -Sudé frio al imaginarme  
algo parecido.

Me dí media vuelta sobre la silla y fue mi turno para observarlo de reojo, solo que  
fui más obvia que el peliverde.- Sí, estoy saliendo con él. Así que te pido que me  
avises cuando se escapa al burdel ese "M&M", ya no puede hacer esas cosas.-  
Sonreí tan abiertamente como me fue posible. Mi ralación con Belphegor era  
como un contrato, así que si yo tenía que cumplir reglas (como ser cariñosa con  
él y no decirle a nadie que era mentira) él debería seguir las mias.-

Dudaste un poco antes de responder. No me agrada que salgan, es como ver...  
.. -De golpe, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muy pero muy molesto Squalo,  
interrumpiendo las palabras de la rana.-

VOOII, vagos del demonio ¿Qué creen que están haciendo perdiendo el tiempo?  
¡Ya es hora de trabajar!, a la sala en 5 minutos. -Y tal como vino se fue, Fran se  
levantó y me asintió con la cabeza antes de irse trás del Capitán.

Aun estaba en shock. No me movi ni un milimetro desde que oí las palabras de  
Fran.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? "No me agrada que salgan" ¿Qué quizó decir con eso?  
¿Eh? ¿¡A-acaso le gustó a él!? ¿Cómo? ¿Pór que estoy tan sorprendida?

o

o

O

¿Y? ¿Qué tal les pareció este?, se que fue algo más densó que el anterior, pero  
para el próximo prometo que van a estallarse de risa.

¿Comentarios que me animen a subirlo?, ¿Algo que quieren que aparezca?  
¿Algún pj? ¿Quieren que conozca a los demás Vongola?


	3. ¿Una familia unida?

Caleidoscopio.

Capitulo 3: " ¿Quién dijo que esto era una familia?"

/  
Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece a mi, sino a Akira Amano. Yo uso sus increibles creaciones para darle rienda suelta a mi desquiciada imaginación que pide y exije expresarse.

Es un Belphegor x OC (Chiara Occhiali) y unapizca x Fran. Es que no puedo evitar amar los triángulos amorosos...por más raros que sean estos.

Advertencias: Leer bajo tu propio riesgo.

Nota de la Autora (osea yo): Mil disculpas a las fans de Levi, lo hago un poquito (mucho) malvado y desgraciado. Pero es necesario. LOLA (LO LAmento)

Gracias a Kizunairo y a Maria Shimizu por sus reviews que me alegraron la tarde/noche y que en verdad agradezco que les haya gustado (L)  
/

De acuerdo, luego del shock que me produjeron las palabras inesperadas de Fran, tuve que ir al salón a que me dieran algún trabajo. Por un lado mejor, pero por el otro ¿Con quién demonios me tocaría esta vez? Mientras iba de camino, me puse a meditarlo lo más seriamente posible.

Con Xanxus gracias al cielo jamás me tocó, ni jamás me tocaría. Suficiente con oirlo llamarme "insignificante basura" dos o tres veces al día. ¿Se imaginan compartir un mismo avión o auto?, es escalofriante. Sin mencionar que es un niño mimado. Y yo no los soporto.

Con el Capitán Squalo, tampoco era muy posible que me tocara porque el prefería hacer la misión solo. Aquí hay otra prueba de mis sospechas hacia su relación con el Jefe. Es sabido por todos que Xanxus es MUY posesivo con sus cosas, así que si tuviera algo con elcerebro de tiburón, no le dejaría ser compañero de nadie.

Con Levi, jamás. Siempre me opuse porque como he dicho anteriormente. ME CAE MAL. Esa obsesión insana hacia nuestro superior es tan insufrible que en cuestión de meses desarrolle un notable rechazo hacia su persona. Rechazo mutuo, ya que según él…las mujeres en Varia solo debían ser sirvientas. Y que hubiera una como Guardián de la Nube, era casi tan absurdo como inaceptable.

Tampoco quería que me tocara con Lussuria, ya que por más que me cayera de maravilla. Más que todos en este lugar, bueno…digamos que tenía el presentimiento que no dejaría ni un segundo de preguntarme por mí y por Bel, nuestra relación actual y cosas bastante vergonzosas. Y como el Guardián del Sol me leía cual libro abierto, terminaría por enterarseque todo era una farsa, el principito hablaría con Squalo y yo terminaría mutilada o enterrada viva.

Hablando del Rey de roma, digo Príncipe, si me tocaba con él no estaría tan mal. Es decir, ¡no es como si me alegrase!, sino que podría preguntarle el motivo por el que me envolvió en tan extraña relación. Pero Squalo, no nos dejaría, ¿motivos?, que ahora que éramos pareja y no nos concentraríamos en la misión.

Por lo que me quedaba mi querido ilusionista.

….

….

….

¡AAARGH!, tan confundida seguía estando que paré en seco en medio del pasillo y me cachetee ambas mejillas con toda la fuerza de mis brazos.- Ay, duele..

De acuerdo, haré como si no hubiera visto nada y asi todos felices. – Me di vuelta al escuchar aquella masculina voz con un conjunto de sentimientos bastante extraños. Sorpresa, pánico, frustración y deseos de ser tragada por la tierra.

Igualmente me limite a clavar mi mirada en la mole que tenía al lado.- Tsk, ya callate Levi.

Hey niña, te faltan años para callarme. Deberías ser más educada siendo mujer ¿no te parece? .. -BLA BLA BLA, no se cuantas cosas más me dijo sobre lo poco femenina que era ¿que culpa tenía mi pobre persona? ¡Convivo con seis tipos con caracteres completa y absolutamente extraños! ¿como puedo ser tan educada y refinada con los gritos de Squalo, con un jefe llamandome basura cada 3 por 2, o cada 2 por 3 y...?

Respiré hondo y apreté mis puños con fuerza, tanta que incluso comencé a clavarme las uñas en las palmas de mis manos. Todo por relajarme y no mandarlo a volar con una demis super patadas.

Mi mundo se estaba calmando poco a poco, mientras menos atención le prestara al cabeza de estrella de mar ese, mejor. Pero como siempre, éste tenía que decir algo demás para que mandara todo al mismisimo diablo. Y yo como toda genio, me quedaba frente a él paraescucharlo con total atención, pero con mi paciencia en el limite y cruzada de brazos para poder expresarselo fisicamente.-

La verdad, no tengo idea de lo que estaba pensando Xanxus-sama al aceptarte como su Guardiana. No eres tan debil, porque sino ya mismo te sacaria de ese puesto. Pero el Gola Mosca te superaba en creces ¿por qué no hicieron otro y listo? Pero bueno, es desición de Xanxus-sama, asi que a pesar de no compartirla, la respeto.

¿Y se preguntaban por qué me caia mal este tipo?, pues ahí lo tienen. Estaba tan convencido de sus palabras, de todas y cada una de ellas y encima con una sonrisita que sacaría de quicio a cualquiera que aún me pregunto como es que hago para no golpearlo.

Igualmente no me quedaría callada, no era tan tonta.-

Mirá, Levi (pedazo de basura prehistorica) me importa un pepino si me aceptas o me rechazas. Como también me da igual tu estúpida obsesión con el Jefe, pero vuelve a compararme con ese pedazo de chatarra inservible, que te recuerdo no duró ni cinco segundos con Hibari Kyoya y juró por el apellido Occhiali que haré que te arrepientas de tus palabras con las más sádicas torturas que se te puedan pasar por esa neurona tuya. - Realmente no creo haberme pasado en lo más minimo, pasarme sería haberlo golpeado hasta dejarlo inconciente y no haría eso porque de cierta forma sabia controlar esos  
impulsos que no resolverían nada.

Y como dije antes, estoy en contra de la violencia innecesaria.

Así que también para evitarla me di vuelta y segui mi camino. El guardián del relampago me siguió segundos después, algo asustado pude percibir y en silencio.

o

o

O

El resto del camino lo compartimos en un silencio sepulcral bastante molesto. Es decir ¿Quién se creía para hablarme asi éste imbecil?, de no ser porque estaba demasiado orgullosa de mi autocontrol...creanme cuando les digo que estuve apunto de asegurarme personalmente que los médicos no le encuentren signos vitales.

¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? -Resongó nuestro Capitán, cruzado de brazos a la espera de una buena explicación. Cosa que no obtendría de mí y que le dejé bien en claro con una mirada más fría que el mismo invierno. (Ésta la aprendí de Reborn y me era bastante útil, así que imaginense como Squalo se quedó de piedra y tragando duro)-

Xanxus-sama me pidió que me encargara personalmente de la cena de esta noche. - Respondía con orgullo Levi A. Than, y podía sentir como la venita en mi frente palpitaba continuamente casi en una suplica de que lo callara a golpes de una vez por todas.

No se imaginan cuanto deseaba aquello. Y creo que Belphegor pudo notarlo, cosa de asesinos supongo. Porque no tardó ni dos minutos en acercarse frente a mí, acortando la distancia de nuestros rostros para poder susurrarme al oido.- Calmate princesa, realmente no me importa lo que le pase a Levi, pero cuando pierdes los estribos eres muy impulsiva. Y sabemos que eso no sería bueno para ninguno. -Vaya que podía entenderlo. Claramente se refería a que podía llegar a revelar nuestra falsa relación y eso nos causaria varios problemas.

Respiré lo mas hondo que mis pulmones me permitieron, finalizando con una sonrisa. Y justo en ese mismo instante se me prendió una lamparita, es decir, tuve una idea mucho más que genial. ¿Bel disfrutaba avergonzarme, verdad?, también era él quien realmente más necesitaba esta falsa relación ¿no?

¿Entonces por qué yo no podía aprovecharme del asunto? Es decir, no solo estaba más que frustrada y confundida y todo el asunto. Sin mencionar que pensandolo bien, Squalo ya me había perseguido por toda la mansión dejando mi espalda llena de heridas de se espada ¡YO NO TENÍA NADA QUE PERDER! (es decir, me daba igual esos serían rasguños que me tomarían poco y nada en sanar), es más ¡tenia al Guardián de la Tormenta practicamente comiendo de la palma de mi mano!

Sentí como el principe se alejaba unos pasos lejos de mí al notar como mi sonrisa se volvia más confiada, traicionera, malvada y retorcida, todo al mismo tiempo. Y esta vez fue mi turno para acercarme a su persona, lentamente, como si fuese a cazarlo como a una presa. - Bel, cariño. Tengo un favor que pedirte...

-El rubio quizo darme a entender que no se sentía nada amenzado al permanecer con esa enorme sonrisa tan caracteristica suya. Y para añadirle un tono más de pareja, ignoró al resto de las personas ahí presentes que fingían no vernos (porque nos dabamos cuenta de que igualmente nos observaban) y me acarició la mejilla.- Para tí lo que sea..

-Dios, me sentía como si hubiera atrapado un pez grande con una carnada insignificante. Solo me quedaba pedirle que encontrara alguna manera de convencer a los superiores de mandarnos juntos en la misión. Y un par de cosillas mas, las cuales serán a su tiempo.

-De repente un extraño calor en mi espalda me sacó subitamente de mis pensamientos. Al girar mi cabeza, me quede...paralizada y bastante...acalorada. Era Fran, abrazandome.- Iugh, eso dió escalosfrios Bel-sempai. -Comentó cerca de mi cuello, dejandome en un estado suspendido, fuera del mundo por culpa del escalofrios que me recorrio el cuerpo al sentir su aliento contra mi piel

¿Por qué hacia estas cosas ahora? ¡A él nunca le gustó el contacto fisico con nadie!

Cuando reaccioné, noté como los demás se dejaban de rodeos y nos miraban directamente con más atención e incluso como Lussuria sonrojado se tapaba la boca por la sorpresa.

Al girarme a ver a mi "novio", si digo que me asuste me quedo corta. Su aura asesina se había elevado a niveles inimaginables. Y en su mano habían tres cuchillos esperando a ser lanzados hacia Niebla.-

C-calmate, principe. -Murmuré como pude, pero tras un alto y claro "falso" de la rana de Varia, el caos comenzó en nuestra alocada mansión.

Belphegor había comenzado un ataque sin dudarlo hacia el bromista, que tampoco dudo en usarme de escudo.

Cuchillos iban y venián por todos lados, algunos se clavaban en los sillones mientras el culpable del desastre (Fran) esquivaba la mayoria. El resto de nosotros se había quedado en un rincón de la sala, alejados del alboroto.

Lussuria detenía a Squalo para que no se sumará a la batalla y armara un caos mayor, Levi me observaba como si yo fuera la culpable de todo ese lio y solo soltaba un "¿Dónde estará Xanxus-sama?"

Y yo, realmente solo estaba quieta en el lugar al que Luss me dejó luego de que todo empezara. No sabía si detenerlos, esperar a que alguien lo haga antes o dormirme una siesta.

Bueno, esa última era broma...lo juro.

Mientras, me limitaba a observarlos. Empezaron a hablarse sobre algo, así que intenté prestar algo de atención o hice el intento...porque justo en ese momento Squalo se liberó de quién lo retenía y se puso en medio de ambos guardianes para detenerlos, parandolos con una mano delante de Belphegor y un rostro más cabreado que Xanxus cuando no obtiene un buen licor.

Realmente ese fue un momento oportuno para que mi telefono movíl sonara.

/

Matenme por tardar tanto. Lo merezco. Pero no se me ocurria nada y tuve que recurrir a  
manipular a Levi para que saliera esto. ¿De quién será la llamada? ¿se dignara Xanxus  
a aparecer en algún momento? ¿A Chiara le gusta Fran? ¿Esta loca?

Y ¿Por que demonios Belphegor la hizo su novia falsa?, todas estas preguntas seran  
respondidas a su debido tiempo. Ustedes sigan leyendo, dejen algun comentario  
motivacional para está autora y si quieren quejas y sugerencias tambien.

Anieh los adora por leerla, asi que sonrian. (?)


	4. Un verdadero dolor de cabeza

**Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece a mi, sino a Akira Amano. Yo uso sus increibles**  
**creaciones para darle rienda suelta a mi desquiciada imaginación que pide y exije **  
**expresarse.**

**Es un Belphegor x OC (Chiara) x Fran. Es que no puedo evitar amar los triángulos **  
**amorosos...por más raros que sean estos.**

**Advertencias:*Leer bajo tu propio riesgo. **

**/ o / o / o / o/ o / o / o / o/ o / o / o / o/ o / o / o / o/ o / o / o / o/ o / o / o / o/ o / o / o / o**

Discimuladamente fui alejandome del lugar hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual abrí con total  
lentitud. ¿Que por qué?

Sencillo, mis manos temblaban de una manera poco natural desde que leí en la pantalla de  
mi celular de quién se trataba la llamada. Pero como tengo la suerte de un pavo con  
sobrepeso en Navidad, el Capitán de Varia se dió cuenta y me señaló "amablemente" con  
su espada.

- OI TÚ ¿¡A DÓNDE TE CREES QUE VAS, EH!?, ¿de quién pensas que es la culpa que  
estos dos esten rompiendome la...?...Hey ¿Qué te pasa? -En cuestión de nada, Squalo  
pasó por la bronca, la ira, la confusión y la preocupación. Cada poro de su rostro lo reflejaba  
en una clara mueca. Y al final, bajó su espada al tiempo en que yo sentía una gota de sudor  
resbalar por mi cabeza.

Fran y Bel también dejaron de hacer lo que hacian para observarme con detenimiento, asi  
que me apresuré a contestar antes de que me pidan alguna clase de explicacion.

- E-escucharé tús gritos des-después ¿sí? -Mi voz sonó un tanto quebrada, por lo que no  
quise decir nada más.

El pelilargo intercambió una mirad rápida con Lussuria y éste apenas realizó unos  
graciosos movimientos para relevarlo y separar a los más jovenes guardianes por si las  
dudas.

Pero antes de terminar de escuchar como los convencía o dejar a Squalo venir a  
ayudarme, hui y me alejé a paso veloz hasta llegar y encerrarme en una habitación vacia.  
Nadie podria salvarme si le hago esperar más tiempo a mi llamandor.

Junte aire, oxigeno o como quieran llamarlo hasta normalizar mi respiración y sacar una voz  
más casual y confiada.- ¿Reborn? ¿Que puedes necesitar de mi?- No enserio, es muy  
MUY PERO MUY raro recibir una llamada de mi maestro.

-Creo haberte enseñado a tratarme con respeto. El que no nos hayamos visto en un largo  
tiempo, no significa que puedas hacer como si nada ¿Entendido? -Hubo un silencio  
sepulcral en el que solo pude oir el sonido de mi respiración, en el cual creo que  
entendió que yo sabía que tenia razón y continuó mientras apoyaba mi cabeza contra la  
puerta. A veces apreciaba cuando podía leerme la mente y evitarme momentos incomodos.-  
Pronto te darán una misión y será junto Dame-Tsuna y su familia, así que quiero  
que los pongas a prueba. Este también es un nuevo examen para ti.  
Ah, y tú amiga Kari está aquí. Así que ni se te pase por la cabeza escapar o negarte...a  
menos que quieras que ella sufra de algún tipo de accidente. Señorita novia de Belphegor.

¿Eh? ¡AH! -Todo fue tan rápido y tan en shock habia quedado con sus palabras, que para  
cuando me di cuenta y reaccioné ya me había colgado. ¡No podía creerlo! ¿Cómo  
demonios hacia este hombre para saber tanto así? ¿Cómo se enteró de lo mio con  
el principe? Me aseguraré de darle su merecido al responsable, aunque se tratase del  
mismo Luss.

Momento. ¿Y si ese maldito maestro mio también estaba al tanto que era una relación falsa?

Ese pensamiento me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Con cubitos de hielo para completar.

Reborn se aprovecharía de la situación de tal forma en que yo me convirtiera en su esclava  
en lo que me dure ésta relación con el principito.

¡JUSTO CUANDO EMPEZABA A DISFRUTARLA Y SACARLE VENTAJAS!

No era justo, este era mi momento de gloria. Y para expresar mi descontento con el asunto,  
golpee una y otra vez muy maduramente la puerta con un puñetazo que pudo noquear  
hasta un gorila. (Puedo exagerar unn porquito, pero la profunda marca que quedó de  
recuerdo en la puerta me respalda.)

Y mi ataque de nenita de cinco años hubiera sido todo un exito, de no ser por el vaso de  
vidrio que se estrello contra mi cabeza segundos después. No podía creerlo, sabía  
claramente de quién se trataba, pero el solo pensarlo me ponía enferma. Obviamente  
este no era mi dia.

Me volteé a encarlo al mismo tiempo que senti el frió liquido resbalar por el costado derecho  
de mi cabeza, y al secarlo me di cuenta de que también estaba sangrando ¡simplemente  
genial!- Jefe, ¿Desde hace cunto tiempo está aquí se puede saber? -A pesar de todo  
sonreí, me limpie un poco la cabeza y dejé mi mano sobre la herida que luego tenía  
pensado curar.

-Callate basura, tú eres la que irrumpió mi descanzo con tanto palabrerio.- Mierda, de todas  
las personas en esta mansión que podían descubrirme actuanto tan poco genial tenía  
que ser si o si mi jefe. ¿no?

Debería ya estar acostumbrada a que por cada cosa buena, me pasen siete malas. Pero  
que le voy a hacer.

-Me ...disculpo por eso. - Para mejorar mi cabeza me dolia como si fuese a estallar en  
cualquier momento, ¡Que adorable la mania de Xanxus por lanzar vasos de whisky a la  
gente!

Al menos no me lanzó una botella de vino como la vez pasada.

...No pudo evitar venirme a la mente que Squalo erea un super masoquista si estaba  
en una relación con este tipo... ¿Eso haria a nuestro capitán un...? ¿cómo se dice?  
¿pasivo? ...

Maldita imaginación grafica. Creo que quedaré traumada de por vida.

-Ya que estas aqui, aprovecharé para convencerte que me dejes la misión de  
Namimori a mi y a Bel, se que no les agrada la idea de que los novios se queden solos,  
pero ya estamos bastante mayorcitos para tener como prioridad el trabajo ¿no? - Si, yo  
tambien podia hablar así cuando la ocasión lo requeria. Pero como las cosas en mi vida  
no solian ser tan faciles, el moreno que tenia en frente mostraba en su rostro una expresión  
cansada de la vida.

¡El desgraciado no se había movido en todo el día! ¡Ni un dedo!

Bueno, yo tampoco hice mucho que digamos pero tampoco me estaba quejando tanto...  
asi quiero creer.

Minutos después, como toda buena guardiana de Varia, supe que su expresión deberia  
interpretarse como un:  
"Mierda, le tiré el vaso a esa basura y yo estaba bebiendolo. Tsk, era un buen licor. Ahora  
esperaré a que mi amado Squalo limpié este desastre y me sirva más...cuando esta mujer  
deje de darme ordenes.  
¿Me está dando ordenes!?, se salva que no hay otro vaso. Y que es super sexy."

Bueno, admito que desde el "ahora" inventé cualquier cosa, asi que no me hagan caso.

Yo respeto mucho a nuestro jefecito, y no es como si temiera que él leyera esto. Claro que  
no.

En fin, como les contaba.

Me limpié mi mano ensangrentada en mi negruno uniforme y fui hacia el armario a sacar  
otro vaso de whisky, ponerle dos hielos y luego acercarme a Xanxus para servirle un poco  
de ese alcohol y terminar mi educada actuación con un moño grandote.

-¿Que dices?, la misión es en Namimori y Reborn me lo ha pedido en una llamada. -Y no,  
no le dije eso a modo de usar a mi maestro como soborno. Dios me salve si se enterara.

-Lo sé, he oido toda su conversación. -Eso me sorprendió y me hizo golpear mentalmente  
¡Claro que lo habia oido, si estuvo desde que entre a este lugar!- Asi que irán Bel, tú y  
Fran también. No quiero seguir oyendote, asi que vete de una buena vez y dile al basura  
que tienen por Capitán que este aquí en dos minutos.

Iba a protestar de todas maneras porque no me agrada demasiado la idea de estar a solas  
con esos dos.

Iba incluso a amenazarlo con revelar su relacion amorosa super-secreta.

Pero como todo tiene un pero. El mio era bastante pasable.

Pero como Kari estaba en Namimori, yo pasaria mi tiempo con ella y los guardianes  
Vongola, dejando a esos dos chiflados de lado para que hagan lo que se les de la gana.

Sin mencionar que aún tengo asuntos sin resolver con Hibari Kyoya, Guardián de la Nube  
de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Aún no determinabamos quién era el más fuerte de los dos.

Esto último fue más bien un recordatorio mio.

Así que asentí y me fui del despacho del jefe con la cabeza en el pasado no tan lejano.

**/ o / o / o / o/ o / o / o / o/ o / o / o / o/ o / o / o / o/ o / o / o / o/ o / o / o / o/ **

**Cortisimo, lo sé. Lo sé. **  
**Tengo una razon, y es que uni el verdadero final de este cap, con el que le sigue. Asi que el**  
**proximo sera mas que largo en compensacion. Y habra una pequeña sorpresilla.**  
**KUKUKU, a esperad mujeres.**

**Guest : Me alegra que haya sido de tu agrado esta cosa rara de mi cabeza, espero que lo**  
**sigas, pronto vendra el romance. O el intento de.**

** : xDD ¡Gracias por las porras!, estoy emocionada cada vez que escribo porque veo**  
**que fue bastante bien recibido, asi que tu apoyo en esto me anima a continuarlo. (L)**

** Maria Shimizu: Entonces mi meta esta cumplida xDD este fic esta hecho para sacar risas.**  
**Seh, Levi tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos y por eso lo manipule un poquito. Como**  
**tengo pensado hacer con otros personajes, solo para lograr algo mas comico uU**  
**Es inevitable, me salio del alma y creo que terminare por hacerlos pareja. Posiblemente,**  
**veremos como me sale la cosa a medida que voy escribiendo, si sugeris alguna pareja, lo**  
**recibo igual xD algo tengo pensado, pero no adelantare.**  
**Gracias por eso.**  
**Uh-uh, no puedo decir a quien quiere Fran. Jugaré con eso hasta el final del fic.**  
**Pero como plus dire, que quedaras boquiabierta. O eso intentare."**  
**Espero te haya sorprendido tanto quien llamo, como la aparicion del Jefecito xD Y **  
**Kari tendrá mas participacion en el proximo cap, donde ya estaran en Namimori.**  
**Aun no tengo bien decidido eso del tiempo, pero Fran se unió como mucho hace un año**  
**a este Varia. Mammon es un tema que tratare mas adelante, pero como este fic surgio de la**  
**nada, lo voy pensando a cada cap. **  
**Espero que te siga gustando esta cosa mia, si tenes consejos o algo que decir, son bien **  
**recibidos linda (L) ¡tus review siempre me roban una sonrisa!**  
**Gracias por el cap! Cuídate! Nos leemos! ;)**

** Erza chan:**  
**Chiara es algo especial en cuanto a su caracter. Digamos que era normal hasta que se unió**  
**a Varia, con tipos uno mas raro que el otro. Su personalidad se adapto al entorno, pero**  
**no termina de aceptarlo.**  
**Gracias por tu review linda, espero que te haya gustado como meti a HIbari xDD**


	5. ¿Que hice para tener un día así?

**Nota: Acabo de darme cuenta que he terminado un día en cinco capítulos. Wow. Pero al menos han llegado a Namimori.**

**Ah, y en cuanto a Mammon…solo esperen un par de caps más…él es una historia aparte. (Por cierto, como dato curioso ¿sabían que Belphegor y Mammon son nombres de demonios supuestamente provenientes del infierno?)**

Moo, luego de mi vergonzoso encuentro con Xanxus…mi cabeza daba vueltas y vueltas por culpa de ese golpe que recibí. Debería haberlo esquivado, pero no ¡Tenia que estar tan metida en mi propio mundo!

Lo peor de todo es que parecía que tendría que coserme o algo porque había empezado a sangrar de nuevo.- Juro que me asegurare que no coma un bistec de calidad en lo que me dure la misión. -Esa sería mi venganza, debería saber que soy muy buena con eso. Aguante el resentimiento.

Alcé mi cabeza para saber cuantos pasos me faltaban para volver a la sala de reuniones y vi como un Luss preocupado se acercaba hacia mi persona con un pañuelo en la mano, pañuelo que termino por poner sobre mi herida mientras yo le desviaba la mirada algo avergonzada. Vamos, ¡No estaba orgullosa de haber sido golpeada por mi jefe!

- Eso seria problemático, y terminaría por llenarse nuestra enfermería de sirvientes malheridos Chiara, cielo.- Comentó a modo de respuesta a mi frase que tiré al aire esperando que nadie la oyera, pero como de costumbre siempre alguien lo hacia.

-No sería mi problema, es eso o dejarlo sin licor. Y sabes que si hago lo segundo este lugar se convertirá en un cementerio. – Y no exagero, debería sugerirle a nuestro Jefe que vaya a clases de control para la ira…pero aún soy joven para ser incinerada viva.

El Guardián del Sol se colocó detrás de mi y fue ayudándome a caminar, casi como si temiera que me desmayara o algo parecido. Pero yo sabia que eso no pasaría, ni que hubiera perdido dos litros de sangre. - Vamos, vamos. Bel está preguntando por ti y Squalo se ha quedado preocupado por lo desesperada que te veías en cuanto recibiste aquella llamada ¿estás bien?

-Ah, cierto que eso había pasado. Creo que el shock me dejó un trauma o algo parecido porque solo recuerdo haberme ido de la sala.

- Es sobre la misión que tengo ahora, será en Namimori y tengo que ir con Fran y mi querido novio. ¿Adivina de quien ha sido la idea? Los envidio a ustedes por quedarse libres de ellos dos… -Suspiré mientras por mi cabeza se cruzaban las miles de complicaciones (alias peleas) por las que tendría que pasar al compartir tiempo con esos dos. Dios, mas ahora que fingía ser la novia de uno y que el otro parecía tener sentimientos hacia mi… ¿o hacia Bel? ¿Esto era uno de esos retorcidos triángulos amorosos?

¡NO, NO, NO! He pasado toda mi vida evitando esto del amor para no meterme en nada parecido y ahora por culpa de este sádico principito estaba metida en uno y encima ¡fingido!

Le haría comprarme mil vestidos por lo que me esta haciendo pasar, que espere a que lleguemos a Japón que siempre me gustaron sus ropajes tradicionales. De alguna forma me pagaría por todo este estrés.-

¿Eh? – De repente mi superior y por ende yo nos detuvimos y sentí como dio vuelta el pañuelo sobre mi cabeza.- Cariño ¿no deberías estar más alegre por hacer una misión con tu pareja?, aunque de alguna forma entiendo lo de Fran…

Mierda, mierda, lo que sea. Se me escapó eso de la envidia por la costumbre de descargarme con Lussuria, tenía que pensar en algo rápido para salvarme…pero mi cabeza estaba en blanco.

Así que hice lo mejor que pude haber hecho en ese momento como toda la mujer adulta que soy. Evadir el tema con maestría.- Ah, lo estoy…lo estoy…pero Xanxus me ha dicho que le avise al Capitán que vaya a su despacho en dos minutos o lo deja pelado ¿te imaginas a ese tipo pelado? ¡Da pena! (y mucha risa), así que sí me disculpas me adelantaré y se lo diré en este momento.

…..

Huí dejándolo en medio del pasillo, pero escuché justo a tiempo como murmuraba que iría a la enfermería por medicamentos para sanarme.

Aproveché ese momento para pensar un poco mi situación, no sin antes mirar un par de veces a ambos lados para que nadie me creyera un loca por estar parada, sosteniendo la manija de la puerta pero sin moverme.

En fin. Primero que nada, debo ser más "amorosa" con Bel aunque me doliera el orgullo; también tengo que hablar a solas con la rana para saber que demonios quería esta tarde.

Tenía que avisarle a Kari que iría a Japón y preguntarle como le iban las cosas con Yamamoto Takeshi ¡Esa mujer era muy tímida!, es muy obvio que el tipo le gusta pero a ella le da cosa confesarse.

Bueno, aunque no soy quién para andar pensando estas cosas. Después de todo a mis 23 años…he salido con uno que otro tipo, pero nunca me "enamoré" de nadie.

Pensando en ello, los tres tipos con los que salí (no más de tres meses cada uno) fueron o por apuestas que tenía con el resto de mis compañeros aquí en Varia o para matar el rato…porque me sentía sola y todas esas cursilidades. Pero como me aburro rápido y siempre pienso en que me convendría a mí, termino por dejarlos antes de que ellos lo hagan, cuestión de mero orgullo.

Siguiendo mi enumeración de cosas por hacer, debía hablar seriamente con Hibari Kyoya. Ese tipo se creía demasiado, solo me ganó en nuestro primer enfrentamiento y se da con el derecho a llamarme "herbívora" o de presumir que me mordió hasta la muerte y que se yo cuantas cosas pervertidas más.

Una pelea no me vendría nada mal para relajarme un poco, con solo un día ya quería golpear a medio mundo. Y luego me preguntan ¿por que pienso que en Varia son todos unos locos?

¿Qué por que sigo acá si tan mal la paso? Todo-es-gratis. Solo tengo que trabajar de vez en cuando y luego tengo todo lo que quiero, aparte me da flojera ¿Qué ustedes nunca se quejaron de su trabajo? Váyanle a un idiota con ese cuento, no a mí. Hombres y mujeres, y gente que aun no se decide.

…..

Bueno, disculpen por eso. Dios, comprendan mi estrés un poquito ¿si?

Siguiendo con la historia, suspiré y me acomodé el pañuelo de manera en que no se notara toda la sangre que había en el y que seguía saliendo de mi cabeza. De acuerdo, estoy empezando a creer que es algo serio. Quizá por eso mamá (ósea Lussuria) estaba tan alterado.

Cuando abrí la puerta el panorama era de lo mas normal. El bigotudo de Levi y mi principito estaban leyendo unos papeles mientras Fran estaba colgado de la baranda del balcón ¿tomando aire? O algo así.

Y Squalo estaba caminando de un lado a otro de una manera desesperante. Pero en cuanto me vio, se acercó con los ojos bien abiertos y me puso ambas manos sobre los hombros.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de suceder? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Qué te paso en la cabeza? ¿Fue nuestro Jefe, verdad? ¿Te encontraste con Luss? VOOOI ¡RESPONDE DE UNA JODIDA VEZ!

….

Creo que quede medio tonta con tantas preguntas juntas, y con las sacudidas que había empezado a darme por no decirle nada. Noté mi boca medio abierta por tan inesperada acción….aunque ahora que recuerdo este Capitán nuestro si se preocupa por todos nosotros a su manera tan torpe.

Eso me hizo sonreír por alguna razón, y logró que el pelilargo me soltase algo más relajado.

Aproveche ese momento para ver que hacía el resto. Fran se había dado media vuelta y ahora estaba viéndonos…bueno al igual que el resto, ambos Guardianes restantes se habían dado media vuelta para saber también que demonios había sucedido.

-Bueno, básicamente Xanxus dijo que si no estas ahí en dos minutos te violaría, digo, golpearía. Estoy bien, Luss fue a traerme medicina.. así que ve para no quedarte calvito ¿si? -

La cara de mi Capitán era una fiesta. Por lo que me reí y caminé unos pasos más hacia delante para darle unos golpecitos en la espalda y que de esa manera se fuera al despacho del Jefe. Noté un leve sonrojo en cuanto cerró la puerta, así que mi interior se regocijo del hecho de saber que en verdad había algo entre Xanxus y Squalo….pero otra vez mi imaginación me traicionó y me dejó los pelos de punta.

IUGH. IUGH. IUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH. Solo el imaginarme a esos dos hablando tan amorosamente, diciéndose cosas como "amor mío, cariñito, cuchurrumin, osito, fosforito, tiburoncito" me dejaban alto trauma.

¿Qué, ustedes se imaginaban otra cosa?

….

-Ah, Fran y cariñito, dejen de perder el tiempo que nos vamos ahorita a Japón. Los tres tenemos que hacer una misión en conjunto con los Vongola. Antes que digan nada, nos manda Xanxus….y Reborn. – Pude notar mi voz apagándose al final, realmente no quería ver a mi maestro. No quería hacer esa prueba que él decía…pero le debía demasiado como para negarme.

- Tsk, una misión con Hachi-sempai y el príncipe falso suena molesto. Siento que moriré…Auch, Sempai…eso duele. –No tuve necesidad de levantar mi cabeza, el que hablaba era obviamente la rana y de seguro Bel lo había golpeado con sus cuchillos.

Pero ese mismo tipo me levantó la cabeza, sosteniéndome el mentón con su mano y mientras intentaba mirarlo a los ojos…solo podía ver su rubio fleco. Aún así logré oír un "tengo mis motivos" en un susurro que dijo antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Momento.

¿Qué?

¿Qué acaba de hacer qué?

¿Eso es besarse tanto acá en Italia como en la China, no?

Sus labios haciendo presión contra los míos se quedaron así por un tiempo. En el que me dí cuenta que debía seguirle el juego y apoyar una de mis manos sobre su pecho (ya que con la otra sostenía mi pañuelo)

Al separarnos, él sonreía con autosuficiencia a los presentes. Y yo solo lo observaba a él, claramente tratando de preguntarle con la mirada que demonios había sido eso.

Aunque claro, los demás lo habrán visto como que yo lo miraba con ojos de enamorada tomada desprevenida.

-Woo, los sempais en verdad son unos exhibicionistas.- Murmuró Fran mientras de un salto se tiraba del balcón. Obviamente no quería volver a ser acuchillado por mi novio, aunque también fue un claro acertamiento de la misión. Supe que aceptaba el trabajo y que nos esperaría en la puerta.

-Ushishishi, ¿ahora tienes algo de lo cual creer que nuestra relación no es real? –Murmuró el rubio, con aires de superioridad mientras me rodeaba con un brazo y se ocupaba él mismo de cuidarme la herida. Y en ese momento entendí todo.

El único a parte de nosotros que quedaba en la habitación era Levi A. Than. Entonces era por ese desgraciado que Bel me había besado tan repentinamente.

Juro por mis futuros hijos que encontraré la forma de avergonzarlo ante el jefe y herir su orgullo. Si, soy una perra.

o

O

Resumiendo lo que pasó después de eso, Luss volvió y me dio dos puntos en la cabeza. A lo que ahora tengo que usar una bandana para que no se me note la parte que tuvo que raparme.

Bel me tomó de la mano y nos reunimos con Fran y bien juntitos nos fuimos a tomar el avión.

O

O

La mayor parte del viaje me la pase dormida sobre el hombro del príncipe, en parte para aprovecharme de él por haberme besado. Aunque extrañamente eso no me traumó tanto como creí que lo haría.

Y en cuanto llegamos él murmuró algo sobre querer comer sushi antes que nada, así que nos encaminamos a una tienda de esa comida. Al leer el cartel, lo observe de reojo.

Había olvidado que este tipo y el padre de Yamamoto Takeshi se llevaban bastante bien.

- Hey, olvide de avisarle a una amiga que venía. Así que me voy. –Y justo cuando estaba dándome media vuelta, el príncipe me tomó de nuevo de la mano y me arrastró hacia adentro. -

-Princesa, usted va a almorzar conmigo ¿entiende?

- Bel-sempai, usted es muy posesivo. Que asco.

Y así, terminé sentada en el mostrador comiendo sushi y tomando té mientras mi novio hablaba con el cocinero y la rana me robaba una que otra pieza.

-Viejo, ya llegué –Murmuró una voz enérgica que supe reconocer enseguida como el Guardián de la Lluvia de Vongola, pero al darme vuelta lo encontré junto a una mujer, mi querida amiga Kari estaba ahí a su lado con un rostro sorprendido y quizá algo asustado.

Y mi sonrisa se hizo más obvia imposible, al fin algo interesante de lo que hablar. Mi amiga se sonrojó y miró hacia un lado, descubriendo que no la dejaría en paz hasta que me contase que había ocurrido.

Definitivamente, quizás las cosas empezaran a tomar mejor rumbo aquí en Namimori.

**Nya~ no es tan largo como creí que lo sería. Pero al fin llegaron a Japón.**

**Ah, por cierto, el capitulo anterior salio medio fail. No puedo arreglar eso de los espaciados y creo que tendré que borrar el capitulo y volver a subirlo. Pero no quiero perder sus reviews ;A; Estoy en medio de un alto dilema, che.**

**En fin, ya veré como solucionarlo. Gracias por leer esto, en especial a dayana y Maria Shimizu que me alegran el día con los reviews (que reviso todos los días a ver si alguien mas dejo algo)**

**Dayana: Kari es la Oc de Maria Shimizu, me pidió si podía meterla en mi fic y acepte porque me parece interesante hacer algo nuevo, diferente a lo que acostumbro. Ya veremos como sale.**

**Maria: Squalo es algo asi como la hermana mayor de todos, porque el puesto de madre se lo lleva Luss. Ah, Levi es el perro. (¿?)**

**Ya hare un flash back al pasado y sabrás la razón por la que esta mujer esta tan traumada con su sensei. Digamos que eran entrenamientos espartanos. xD**

**Lo sé, yo estoy nerviosa por meterlos a todos. Aunque no se como quedará al final. No es nada, ya hasta tengo una historia para ella muajaja, espera y leerás. Chiara la hará pasar muchas cosillas._**

**Mammon es un tema aparte, tengo dos opciones para él que son dos polos opuestos, así que en cuanto salga veras. Aunque esta buena la idea, la tendré en mente. Mejor dicho, la usaré…así que gracias**

**Hachi es la persona con más mala suerte. Eso es lo más divertido. Por cierto, habrá una pareja yaoi en este fic. No diré quien será. (Aparte de XyS)**

**Ay ay ay muchas gracias por tomarte tu tiempo en comentarme esta cos amia, linda no sabes lo contenta que me pone.**

**PD: Es FFN, el cap lo escribí en la netbook pero no se porque lo paso así. Estoy viendo como arreglarlo, así que gracias por el aviso.**

**Y sin más, nos leemos en el próximo cap. ¿Qué pasara, que misterio habrá?**


End file.
